pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Rowlet
This Rowlet is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and the first Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Rowlet isn't a bright or intelligent Pokémon, as it once mistook a wind-chime for a piece of fruit. However Rowlet can also come off as loyal, as it jumped into the fray to save the tribe it belonged to from Team Rocket. It only joined Ash after the insistence of Toucannon. A unique trait about Rowlet is it likes to sleep inside of Ash's backpack, and this also shows that sometimes it's quite lazy. Additionally, Rowlet is smuggy and likes Rotom to photo its poses. Biography Originally, Rowlet was living with a tribe of Pikipek and a Trumbeak with Toucannon as a leader, who treat it as one of its children since the day it hatched.SM004 Rowlet was shown flying with Trumbeak and Pikipek, searching and getting the fruits that people and other Pokémon offered. However, while the others were bringing berries for the leader Toucannon, it brought a wind-chime instead. Trumbeak later scolded it when it gave the wind-chime to the Toucannon but it fell asleep, thus Trumbeak woke it up and scolded it even louder and Rowlet had to fly away to get a fruit again. Later, Rowlet was lured by the aroma created by Mallow's Bounsweet and when it noticed Bounsweet, it saw Bounsweet as a mangosteen and decided to grab her but Bounsweet fought back when Rowlet got close to her. Rotom Pokédex quickly identified it when it was flying spinningly in the sky, who was beaten by Bounsweet once again. Rowlet who fainted, was then hung on an electric wire of an electric pole and Ash rescued it from falling down. When it woke up, it became happy and got attracted by the bowl of honeydew melon. Ash then fed it a banana and it gobbled the banana up. Yet, when Ash told Rowlet to get into the Poké Ball, it took away their watermelon instead, causing Ash, Mallow, Rotom Pokédex, Pikachu, and Bounsweet to follow it. After Rowlet returned to its nest with the watermelon, where it was praised by Trumbeak for getting it, Ash, along with Pikachu and Mallow showed up, and Rowlet was pretty happy to see Ash as it flew into his backpack until Team Rocket showed up and decided to take its family away. Rowlet made success in rescuing them while helping Pikachu who got hurt by Team Rocket, by using Leafage against Jessie's Mimikyu and took him away with its feet while flying. Later, Rowlet was sad because Ash wanted to let it stay with its family until Toucannon encouraged it to go with him, much to its happeniness and flew into Ash's backpack. As the latter was happy and eagered to come with him, he caught it with his Poké Ball, then he let it out as it went back inside Ash's backpack and showed its affection towards him. Rowlet fell out of Ash's backpack when the latter arrived at school and opened it, causing Rowlet to hit a pillar of the balcony and fainted for a while.SM005 Rowlet accidentally dirtied Ash's clothes when Professor Kukui left home. Then Rowlet saw Ash barfed out the food at Pikachu and got affected by Pikachu's electric explosion. Later in the shopping mall, Ash, Sophocles and Rowlet got separated with Rotom, Pikachu and Sophocles' Togedemaru because of Team Rocket. Luckily, they got back together and Team Rocket was carried away by Bewear.SM006 At first, Rowlet was used as the second Pokémon to help Lillie overcome her phobia but it accidentally scared Lillie after shouting loudly before going back to sleep. Then Rowlet was sent out to battle against James' Oricorio. Unfortunately, after Oricorio used Teeter Dance, Rowlet, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom were affected, and it got knocked out by Oricorio, causing it to fall onto Mallow's head. Then, it helped Lillie and the others to defeat the wild Salandit who attempted to eat the Alolan Vulpix egg along with Pikachu and Oricorio.SM008 Ash sent Pikachu and a sleeping Rowlet, though the two yelled at Rowlet to wake up. Pikachu went to use Thunderbolt and Rowlet used Tackle, but both were swept by Gumshoos' Sand Attack, while Yungoos attacked Rowlet. Suddenly, both Yungoos and Gumshoos used Crunch, which Pikachu and Rowlet dodged. Rowlet engulfed Yungoos and Gumshoos with Leafage, while Pikachu went to use Iron Tail. Suddenly, Ash noticed Rowlet was gone, who was behind Yungoos, making Hala remarked how stealthy it is. Rowlet tackled Gumshoos and Pikachu executes Iron Tail on Yungoos, defeating them both. Then, while fighting Totem Gumshoos, Rowlet went to use Tackle, but Totem Gumshoos used a rock and hit Rowlet with it, bashing it away. Ash saved Rowlet and thanked it for saving Pikachu, then called it back.SM009 Rowlet was sent out to fight against Hala's Crabrawler in the Melemele Grand Trial. It dodged Crabrawler's Bubble Beam and attacked it with Peck. However, when Rowlet was going to repeat its attack, it then got swung by Crabrawler, who grabbed its left wing and used Brutal Swing and later Power-Up Punch, though Rowlet didn't get much injuries and fired Leafage. After multiple times using Leafage, it snuck up behind Crabrawler and used Peck, but it got punched by another Power-Up Punch. When Crabrwler had one more time to used one more Brutal Swing, Rowlet avoided it and used Tackle to defeat it. Yet, it grew tired and fell from the sky, sleeping unconsciously, so Ash had to call it back into its Poké Ball.SM010 Rowlet learned how to do the Normalium Z-Move Breakneck Blitz to fight against some Team Skull grunts but the power of the move caused the young Pokémon to be exhausted, so it was returned to its Poké Ball.SM011 Rowlet went with Ash, Kiawe and Pikachu for a swim, but then they met a group of wild Mareanie, much to its fear. Later, Rowlet tried to help its friends to fight by saving Pikachu using its Leafage but got poisoned by James' Mareanie. Fortunately, it recovered quickly after Professor Kukui sprayed an Antidote on it and could play with the others again, though it was caught in Popplio's bubble for a while.SM012 Rowlet was sleeping when Ash and Pikachu were training Rockruff but later followed its friends after Ash woke it up from its dream.SM015 Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) Trivia *Like Dawn's Quilava and Ash's Greninja, Rowlet is the third starter Pokémon to hatch from an egg belonging to a main character. Gallery Ash Rowlet Tackle.png|Using Tackle Ash Rowlet Peck.png|Using Peck Ash Rowlet sleeping.JPG|Sleeping in Ash's backpack smuggy Ash Rowlet.png|Being smuggy References Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon